The invention relates to a refrigeration device, especially a no-frost device, refrigerator and/or freezer, comprising a thermally-insulating housing within which at least one product storage compartment that can be supplied with cold air by a fan and an evaporator chamber that holds the evaporator are provided, with the evaporator being thermally separated from the storage compartment by a partition, an electronic control system for control of the refrigeration device and at least one light source for illuminating the storage compartment.
There are known refrigeration devices, especially refrigerators, freezers and fridge-freezer combinations with circulating air cooling that feature a metallic inner container. In these devices a cold air generator can be arranged in the upper area of the cooling compartment. It has been established for a number of different reasons that the optimum position for the cold air generator, such as an evaporator for example, which is embodied in no-frost technology as a fin evaporator, lies in an upper area of the respective cooling compartment. The insulation thicknesses of the devices can vary at the device rear walls.
DE 198 55 224 discloses a refrigeration device with an evaporator arranged in the upper area of the cooling compartment.
To reduce material costs and investment when manufacturing the refrigeration device, it is desirable, in order to achieve the highest possible efficiency of the refrigeration device, to design the process of installing the components and the modules to be fast, simple and as error-free as possible and to achieve a high level of operational safety and operational reliability even under extreme conditions.